1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known electrode used in a lithium-ion secondary battery has a structure in which an active material layer containing a lithium-containing metal oxide, a conductive aid, and a binder is provided on an aluminum current collector. This electrode is made by applying a paste containing the lithium-containing metal oxide, the conductive aid, the binder, and a solvent, onto the aluminum current collector and drying it (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2003-257422 and 2000-106174).